Since time immemorial, human beings have had an aversion to insects. From their nasty bites to their annoying buzzing sounds, insects have acquired a most distasteful reputation. Certain insects are also known to carry and transmit disease, such as malaria and lyme's disease.
Previous attempts have been made to provide protection against insects. For example, a fly swatter device has been used by people for many years to kill insects. In recent decades, chemical insecticides have been discovered, that allow for mass destruction of any insects the insecticides come in contact with. In addition, electrified neon lights that electrocute any insects unfortunate enough to come in contact with the lights, are currently in use.
Problems exist with prior insect destroying devices. For example, a person operating the device is exposed to the insects and a person using a chemical insecticide must deal with its offensive odor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for destroying insects, such that the person operating the apparatus is not exposed to the insects.
It is another object of the invention to allow the odor of a chemical insecticide to dissipate before the person operating the apparatus enters the sprayed area.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for effectively preventing insects from entering a building through an entrance way having inner and outer doors.